


For Real

by pitstopcrew



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, fake dating au, get yourself a best friend like me who writes you oneshots for your current otps, little present for mone bc i'm bored, maxiel is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitstopcrew/pseuds/pitstopcrew
Summary: I’m fake dating you to have someone to vent to on family gatherings while also pissing off my conservative uncle that I never liked and wow… have your eyes always been this nice? - promptMax takes his friend Daniel to his mother's birthday party to piss off his least favorite uncle and it works - but not really like Max expected it too.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	For Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts).



> Hey hello :)  
> So i'm not really familiar with the F1 fandom, just beta reading some of Mone's stuff, so i wrote her a little oneshot because my brain keeps sprouting ideas lmao  
> hope you like it and if you don't please keep it to yourself  
> also i don't usually write fanfics in english so please excuse any mistakes

Max had never thought he‘d find himself in this situation. Or in any situation similar to this.  
He’s sitting between his fake boyfriend and his mom at her birthday party and his fake boyfriend is currently arguing passionately with his uncle Christian who is the biggest dick Max knows.  
“So what you’re saying is that gay people don’t deserve to have the same rights as heterosexuals?”. Daniel sits back in his chair and watches Max’s uncle angrily.  
“No I’m just saying that I don’t wanna see… that”. Christian makes a hand gesture and Max’s mom Sophie gasps.  
“That?”. Daniel blinks and Max is pretty sure he is very close to just blowing up.  
“Yeah that kissing and stuff”. Christian scrunches up his nose in disgust and Max feels weirdly hurt for a second. He always knew that his uncle was kinda conservative and he never really felt comfortable around him but he didn’t think that Christian would be like this. And that was definitely not the reaction he was hoping for when he asked Daniel to accompany him to his mom’s birthday party to see what his family would say.  
And Daniel is really the perfect person for the job. He’s handsome and he says what he thinks and he’s also eight years older than Max which is very scandalous but also very funny.  
“Kissing and stuff?” Daniel asks and nearly smiles. “Oh you mean, like this?” And before Max can do anything Daniel has turned to him and kisses him. It takes Max only half a second to react but he instinctively leans into the kiss and he feels Daniel smile against his lips. Wow. Wow. Max never thought that kissing a guy would feel this good but it does – or maybe it’s just Daniel. Maybe it’s just that kissing Daniel feels this good, he’s not sure. But suddenly his family’s shocked faces and Uncle Christian’s awful comments don’t matter anymore. The only thing that matters is Daniel.  
“Okay that’s it”. Suddenly reality is back and Daniel’s lips are gone. Max’s mom Sophie is standing at the table, angrily shaking her fists at Uncle Christian. “Get out. I don’t care. Get out. I love my son and I don’t care if he’s gay or straight or whatever. So get the fuck out of my house and don’t come back until you got your fucking head out of your ass!”. 

After Uncle Christian left the whole party is silent. Max feels a little guilty.  
“Sorry mom for ruining your birthday party”. But Sophie just sighs.  
“Honey, it’s alright. I want you to be happy and if Daniel is making you happy, then he’s welcome in this family”. She smiles at Max and Daniel. “And now, I think it would be best, if everyone would go home so I can have a much needed talk with my son and his boyfriend”. Yeah no, Max is not really excited about that.  
But after everyone is gone, Sophie surprises her son once again.  
“I can imagine you might want to spend some alone time with your boyfriend. We’ll talk when you’re ready”. And Max has never loved his mom more. 

“Okay so can I say something?”. They are sitting on Max’s bed. Daniel nods. “I think… I think I want to try this for real. Not fake and not pretend but I think I like you”. He bites his lip and looks at his feet. Was this too much honesty? What if Daniel doesn’t like him back?  
But Daniel… Daniel just takes Max’s face into his hands and kisses him softly.  
“I like you too Max. For a while now. And I’d also really like to try this for real. Wherever it might lead”. And when Daniel kisses him again, Max just hopes it leads to forever.


End file.
